Have Yourself a Fairy Imaginary Christmas
by movieNcartoons
Summary: The Foster's Gang and the students of Ever After High were looking forward to celebrating the holidays together, but when they learn that Raven never had a merry Christmas, the friends set out to the North Pole to see if she's on Santa's list, and save the most festive day of the year, not just for Raven, but for the whole world.
1. A Tour of the Winter Palace

**Author's Note:**

**Cue the opening music of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" composed by the late James Horner.**

* * *

Male Narrator: The holidays are almost upon us.

Brooke Page: Wait, do fairy tales even have holidays?

Male Narrator: Until the Foster's Gang came along, they didn't.

Female Narrator: And no one is more excited than Crystal Winter, daughter of the Snow Queen...

Male Narrator:...and Snow King...

Female Narrator:...who is, at that moment, leading the Foster's Gang on a guided tour of the Winter Palace.

* * *

"As you can see," explained Crystal as she led the Foster's Gang through an ice factory. "My family and the royal subjects of our kingdom are responsible for bringing winter to all of Ever After."

The Foster's Gang looked to see everyone hard at work with a cheerful smile on each of their faces, which Wilt noticed.

"I'm sorry, but is everyone always in a happy mood?" he asked.

"All the time," said Crystal. "Especially in the case that Christmas is just around the storybook corner."

_"Sí."_ said Eduardo. "Like the elves in Santa's workshop."

"Blech." said Bloo. "Makes me sick just thinking about it."

Mac stared at him, already annoyed with his imaginary friend's behavior, then turned to Crystal.

"Sorry about that." he said. "Bloo can sometimes be a pain in the neck."

"Well, sometimes, the holidays aren't for everyone." replied Crystal.

* * *

Jackie, the daughter of Jack Frost, was one of them as she watched the Foster's Gang and Crystal walk by.

"I hate the holidays!" she ranted. "Why do we even need them?"

"So Santa Claus can leave us presents on Christmas morning!" said her dimwit brother, Northwind, who held out a plates of cookies and milk, which Jackie tossed aside.

"There is no Santa Claus!" she snarled.

"There is too." said Northwind.

"No, there is not!" said Jackie. "And I'm gonna make sure he doesn't show up."

"But how are you gonna do that?" asked Northwind.

"Simple, my moronic brother." said Jackie. "We'll swipe Crystal's wand while she's sleeping and use it to freeze all of Ever After. Better yet, we'll freeze up that imaginary pest house. No...even better...we'll freeze up the entire world! That way, Mr. Phony Claus won't come and it will be an un-merry Christmas for Crystal and her little fairy tale friends."

"But how are we gonna get our presents?" asked Northwind, whom she stared at...coldly.


	2. A Lot of Santas

After the tour, the Foster's Gang hopped back on the sleigh that brought them to the palace as the Snow King said. "Again, it was such a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"We've heard so much about you." added the Snow Queen.

"Well, any friend of Ashlynn and Briar's is a friend of ours." said Wilt.

"That reminds me," said Crystal. "How're they doing with decorating the house?"

"CC CO CO CO CO CO COCO." suggested Coco.

Crystal turned to her parents. "Can I?"

The Snow King looked at his wife, then at his daughter, whom he chuckled at. "Well, I don't see why not."

Crystal smiled, then hopped on the sleigh as her mother added. "Just be sure you're home before dinner."

"I will!" Crystal called out as the sleigh rode away from the palace.

* * *

Back at Foster's, the imaginary friends and students of Ever After High were decorating the foyer with every Christmas decoration they could get their hands on.

At the corner, Madame Foster was teaching Ashlynn and Briar how to make a popcorn string to put on the tree.

"Ouch! Dagnabbit." she would say, pricking her finger while trying to get the needle through one of the popcorn, while Briar watched uneasily.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Madame Foster." she said.

"What's the problem, dearie?" asked Madame Foster. "Afraid of pointy objects?"

"It's the whole 'pricking her finger' thing." explained Ashlynn. "All part of the _'Sleeping Beauty'_ story."

While she spoke, Briar tried to get her needle through some of her popcorn...only to...

"Ow!"

...prick her finger in the process.

"Oh, not aga..."

Soon, she fell fast asleep, only to be woken up by an air horn, which Coco hatched.

"Uh, thanks, Coco." said a now-awaken Briar as she adjusted her sunglasses. "Guess I needed that."

"CO COCO." said Coco.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" greeted Eduardo, who picked up and kissed Bloo.

"Ew! Ew! No! Ew!" he said, trying to break free from his gargantuan friend, who chased him down the stairs.

"So, how was the tour?" asked Apple, who was helping decorate the Christmas tree with Farrah and Blondie.

"Well, it was..._fairy_ productive." said Wilt, who asked Crystal. "Was that OK?"

Crystal smiled and gave him a pat on the head.

"Glad you made it back." said Farrah. "'Cause we're about to put the star on top."

"A star on top of a tree makes Christmas feel just right." added Blondie as she handed the star to Mac.

"Could use a little sparkle to go along with it." said Crystal, who waved her wand, which made the star sparkle with silver and gold.

"OK, Wilt, hoist away!" she, then, said to Wilt, who picked Mac up to the top of the tree, where he placed the star on.

Everybody clapped and cheered as Wilt put Mac down.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited!" he said.

"Coco! Coco! Coco! Co!" said Coco.

"That's right!" agreed Wilt. "'Cause not only will this be our second Christmas with Mac and Bloo, but it'll also be our first with Ever After High."

As he spoke, Maddie popped out of one of the presents, swinging two ratchets on each hand.

"This is going to be hat-tastic!" she exclaimed, blowing on a party blower while everyone laughed.

"I agree, Maddie." said Apple. "This'll be the fairest Christmas ever."

"No, this will be the worst Christmas ever!" stormed Mr. Herriman, his hands overflowing with bills. "Where is Miss Frances?"

"I think she went out, Mr. H." said Blondie, who, then, asked Apple and Farrah. "Did she?"

Apple and Farrah looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Probably out holiday shopping again, I suppose!" said Mr. Herriman. "She's neglected to pay these utility bills on time just like she did last December! The world does not stop turning for the holidays you know! She should expect to find a good talking-to under the tree this year!"

He let out a humph and stomped back to his office, where he slammed the door shut.

"Wow, and I thought Headmaster Grimm was such a Scrooge." said Crystal.

Just then, there was a _CRASH, _followed by a cantankerous voice, saying. "He can't be Scrooge! _I'm _Scrooge!"

Everyone looked down to see that Ebenezer Scrooge, a short angry-looking man had swatted one of the ornaments, which broke when it crashed into the floor.

"And I say Christmas is nothing but a bunch of humbug...with a capital _BAH!_" Scrooge added as he swung his cane, knocking more ornaments out of the tree and onto the floor, where they broke.

Then, he grumpily walked over to the staircase, which he, then, walked up.

* * *

Brooke: Wait a spell. How does Scrooge fit into this story?

Male Narrator: Patience, Brooke. All will be revealed...in chapter 4.

* * *

"Uh, royally rude." said Briar.

"I guess the kid who imagined him must've been a real jerk." said Ashlynn.

"Well, Christmas, sometimes, isn't for everyone." replied Wilt.

"Hexactly." agreed Crystal, who gave him a low five.

Just then, the door blew open, and upon hearing the familiar hearty laugh...

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Mac and Bloo realized it was none other than...

"Santa!"

They hurried over to him and bowed.

"Oh, great one! You humble us with your presence!" said Bloo.

"Have we known of your visit, sir? We would've had cookies and milk out already. Oh, most noble elf." added Mac.

"Boys, boys, there's no need for such fanfare." said Santa as he picked up Mac and Bloo. "Why don't you tell me what I want to bring you for Christmas."

"Oh, Your Majesty, we couldn't." said Mac. "We..."

"A new gamesphere?" suggested Bloo.

"You got it." chortled Santa.

Just then, the door swung open again, and in stepped...another Santa?

"Hey! Don't listen to that imposter, boys! Tell _me_ what you want for Christmas!"

Mac and the girls were surprised to see two Santa Clauses.

"A mountain bike!" Bloo blurted out.

"It's yours!" said the second Santa.

Realizing he has some competition, the first Santa said. "I'll top that! How about a snow mobile!"

"Oh, that's good!" said Bloo. "What have you got?"

"Dune buggy?" said the second Santa.

"Not bad. And how do you feel about that?"

"Uh, Lightsword!" said the first Santa.

"Those don't even exist!" argued the second Santa.

"It's called Christmas magic, you fraud!" the first Santa argued back...and lunged at him, resulting in a fist fight.

"Is it just me," Blondie asked the girls. "Or am I seeing do..."

"This way, fellas." The sound of Frankie's voice cut her off.

At the door were a large group of Santa Clauses, who, upon walking in, greeted. "Merry Christmas! Ho-ho-ho!"

The girls were even more surprised, for the Santas appear to be in different shapes and sizes.

* * *

Brooke: That's a whole lotta Santas.

* * *

The first two Santas kept punching and fighting until Frankie came between them.

"Alright, break it up!" she said, then called out to the others. "All Santas, please, follow the signs to Mr. Herriman's office to fill out your paperwork! Single file, please! Single file, p..._I SAID SINGLE FILE!_ Thank you!"

Once every Santa had gone into Mr. Herriman's office, Frankie let out a sigh. "Every dang year, I tell ya."

Then, upon seeing the girls' surprised looks from seeing the large group, she explained. "Imaginary Santas. Kids get so excited about Christmas, tons of these guys get imagined. It happens every year."

"So, none of them were the real Santa?" asked Crystal.

"Pfft! As much as my great Aunt Fanny." replied Frankie.

"Wait, what?" said Briar.

"Oh, nothing." assured Frankie. "Listen, girls, if you see the real Santa Claus, tell him I want magical self-cleaning toilets for Christmas."

As Frankie left, giving out a wink, Mac looked around.

"Hey, where's Raven?" he asked.

The girls looked at each other uncomfortably, then at Mac.

"Well, we wanted Raven to come help us with the decorations," said Briar. "But...um..."

"She's just not feeling up to it." added Apple.

"Why, just the mere mention of the holidays could make her sadder than an empty tea pot." said Maddie as she tried to pour more tea, only to find that the pot was empty.

"Why don't you go talk to Headmaster Grimm." suggested Ashlynn. "He knows a lot more about Raven than you think."

At first, Mac became uneasy. Headmaster Grimm was the last person he talked to, given the fact that he was so stern and strict about everything, including which destinies to follow. But, of course, that all changed when Foster's Home came along and slowly melted his cold exterior. So, if anyone could tell a lot about Raven, it's got to be Headmaster Grimm.

Before Mac could say anything, a familiar voice said. "Well, if you ask me, I say she's better off alone."

It was Scrooge from atop the staircase.

"Now, that is not just right for you to say." said Blondie. "Raven's our friend."

"Well, she isn't _mine!" _replied Scrooge, as he walked back down.

"But you haven't even met her yet." said Apple.

"And I don't intend to, either." smirked Scrooge. "And when it comes to Christmas, I don't make merry myself and I can't afford to make her or anyone else merry."

As the old...imaginary man argued with the girls, Mac motioned his friends to follow him up the stairs.

"COCO CO COCOCO COCO?" asked Coco.

In Mr. Herriman's office, the group of imaginary Santas were being crowded up, shouting and complaining.

"You're not helping, Master Blooregard!" scowled Mr. Herriman, who kicked Bloo out of his office and into Wilt's stretched hand as he and the rest of the Foster's Gang walked up the stairs.

"And that goes for you too, Miss Faybelle!" Mr. Herriman added as he kicked her out of his office as well, landing on one of the Christmas decoration boxes.

"And a 'Bah Humbug' to you too, sir!" Faybelle called out.


	3. Unhappy Holidays for Raven

Upon arriving Headmaster Grimm's office, Mac turned to his friends, who all gave him the nod to knock the door, which he did...cautiously.

_"Come in!" _sang the headmaster from inside.

Mac slowly opened the door and asked. "Uh, Headmaster Grimm? Did we come in a bad time or something?"

"No, of course not." chortled Headmaster Grimm. "Come on in."

Mac and his friends did and looked around.

Like the foyer at Foster's, Headmaster's Grimm's office was filled with almost every Christmas decoration imaginable, which Giles and Baba Yaga, one of the Ever After High staff help put up.

"So, this is the Foster's Gang I've heard so much about." said Baba Yaga as she hovered over to them.

_"AHH!_ A bruja!" panicked Eduardo as he hopped on Wilt's arm.

Baba Yaga raised an eyebrow. "A bru...what?"

"It means 'witch' in Spanish." explained Wilt.

"Ah, of course." said Baba Yaga.

"True, she may be a witch," explained Giles. "But ol' Baba Yaga's anything but wicked."

As he spoke, there was another knock at the door, which Baba Yaga opened.

In stepped Ginger Breadhouse, daughter of the Candy Witch from _"Hansel and Gretel," _who said. "Sorry to bother you, but I thought you would like some of these Christmas cookies."

"Oh, why, thank you, my dear." said Giles, who was handed the tray of freshly baked cookies Ginger brought over.

Baba Yaga took a sniff and chortled. "Oh, ho, ho, ho. But what good are cookies without some cocoa? Don't move a muscle. I'll be right back."

Once she left, Headmaster Grimm said to the Foster's Gang. "She may be good at teaching, but when it comes to cooking...Blech!"

Coco hopped onto his desk and laid a egg, which opened to reveal a tray of...

"COCO?"

"Uh, thank you, Coco." said Headmaster Grimm as he and Giles each took a cup and sipped on them.

"Mmm. Now that is some hot cocoa!" exclaimed Giles.

"With that said," Headmaster Grimm cleared his throat. "How can I help you?"

"Well, you see, sir." began Mac. "It's about Raven."

"What else is there to talk about Raven?" asked Headmaster Grimm. "Thanks to you, she has a good life in front of her, not to mention a Happily Ever After with her name on it. What could be the problem?"

"Well," said Mac. "Raven wasn't at the foyer back at Foster's, helping out with the Christmas decorating."

"The girls told us that we should come see you since you know a lot about Raven than we do." added Wilt.

"CO CO CO CO CO COCO COCO, CO CO?" asked Coco.

Headmaster Grimm spitted out his cocoa with surprise.

"Wha...um...m...m...m...m...me, know a lot more about Raven than you?" he sputtered. "I can't say it. It's...it's unspeakable."

"I'm sorrry, Headmaster, but we're her friends." said Wilt. "We have to know something sooner or later."

For a moment, Headmaster Grimm stared at the Foster's Gang, then at Giles, who motioned for him to tell them.

"Well, since what you're saying is true," he said finally. "I suppose I can make an exception. You see, when it comes to holidays, like Christmas, for instance, Raven was never allowed to spellebrate any of them because her mother, the Evil Queen thinks it'll drive her away from her evil destiny."

"But Raven wanted to write her own destiny." said Mac.

"Hexactly!" agreed Giles.

"But as power-crazed and selfish that she is," Headmaster Grimm went on. "The Evil Queen refused to listen to what Raven has to say, crushing any happy thought she could think of and replacing them with unhappy ones."

"You mean, she never had a infancia feliz?" said Eduardo.

"Well, since you put it that way..." began Giles, before Eduardo burst into tears, while Wilt comforted him, saying. "I'm sorry, but that's terrible."

"Pfft!" scoffed Bloo. "Terrible? Don't you mean 'boring?'"

"Bloo, this is serious." said Mac. "Raven deserves better...from us...than what she got from her mom."

"Yes, but how are you going to pull that off in only three days?" asked Giles.

"I don't know," replied Mac. "But we'll think of something."

"Well, in that case," said Headmaster Grimm as he stood up from his desk. "I wish you all the very best of luck...and a _fairy _Merry Christmas."

Mac smiled a bit. "You too, sir."

Then, he and his friends left the office. But Wilt poked his head back in, saying. "Oh uh, Headmaster Grimm, I've been thinking. Since our calendar back home has a Valentine's Day, would it be OK if you brought True Heart's Day back to the fairy tale calendar?"

Upon hearing that, Headmaster Grimm frowned at Wilt, who, upon seeing the look on his face, said. "Uh, never mind."

He, then, quick closed the door and caught up with his friends.

Once Wilt had gone, Headmaster Grimm sighed and plopped down into his chair, palming his face.

"He is right, you know." said Giles. "True Heart's Day hasn't been spellebrated in years."

Headmaster Grimm was about to protest, but stopped himself from doing so, only letting out another sigh, saying. "One holiday at a time, Giles. One holiday at a time."

* * *

At her dorm balcony, Raven sadly watched as everyone at Ever After put up Christmas decorations around the entire town, while stroking her pet dragon, Nevermore, who had walked up to comfort her.

"It's just another one of those days, girl." assured Raven. "It'll pass."

Just then, she heard the door open.

It was the Foster's Gang and Apple, who walked outside to the balcony.

"You know, we missed you back at the foyer." said Wilt.

Raven sighed and turned to face her friends.

"As much as I appreciate your offer, guys." she said. "I just needed some time to myself."

"That's OK, Raven." said Mac. "We understand what you're going through."

"Y...you do?" said Raven.

"Pfft, yeah." replied Bloo. "Who knew your life was so boring."

Mac glared at him as he said to Raven. "What Bloo means to say is we can help make this a good Christmas for you."

"But how?" asked Raven.

"Oh-oh-oh! We could all go to the mall tomorrow." suggested Apple. "Just think, we can do some shopping, look around..."

"Go see Santa Claus?" added Eduardo, who jumped up and down excitedly.

Apple chuckled. "That too, Eduardo."

"Guys, I...I appreciate your help," said Raven. "But I don't know if I could..."

"I'm sorry, Raven," interrupted Wilt. "But it's Christmas, a time for joy and happiness."

"CO COCO CO CO CO CO," added Coco. "CO CO COCO CO CO CO CO CO CO COCOCO."

"They do have a point, Raven." said Apple. "It is worth a try, don't you think?"

Raven looked at her friends uneasily...and let out a sigh.

"OK, but I don't know what good that'll do."

Mac gave her a pat. "That's our girl."

"So we'll be seeing you then, if that's OK for you." said Wilt.

"Sure, whatever after." replied Raven, who turned away.

As the Foster's Gang left, Apple turned to her depressed roommate.

"Don't worry, Raven. Things will be different this time. I promise." she assured.

"That's what I'm worried about, Apple." replied Raven as she resumed stroking Nevermore.


	4. Walking Through a Winter Blunderland

Female Narrator: So, with only two days left until Christmas, the Foster's Gang and the girls headed over to the mall, hoping that what's inside there could help lift Raven's spirit.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come with you, guys." said Crystal. "I've never been to a mall before."

"Well, you're in for a big surprise." replied Briar.

"But why do we have to bring him?" asked Blondie, who pointed at a struggling Imaginary Scrooge, who said. "I don't need any help from anybody!"

"Well, Raven's not the only one who needs help finding the Christmas spirit." explained Wilt, who held Imaginary Scrooge under his arm.

"Phooey on the Christmas spirit!" snapped Imaginary Scrooge. "Why, if I'd work my will, every ninny who goes about saying 'Merry Christmas' on his lips should be boiled with his own pudding and buried with a stake of holly through his heart!"

"So, remind me again how Scrooge became imaginary?" asked Briar.

"Well, some kids aren't creative," explained Wilt. "So they just copy what they see in the movies, TV, or books*."

"OK, that makes sense." said Briar.

As the gang entered the mall, they marveled at how festive it looked.

"Wow!" exclaimed Crystal. "It's...it's more colorful than back home."

"I'll admit, it really is something." agreed Raven.

"That's only part of it." said Mac as he took her hand. "Come on, we'll show you around."

As Mac led Raven further into the mall, Briar asked. "You wanna get some lattes while we're here?"

"Oh, that sounds magical." said Apple. "I love mine with nutmeg. How do you like yours?"

"Oh, I like a-lot-a-lot-a-lot-a-lot of cream." replied Briar.

"I just some hope they have some tea." said Maddie.

* * *

At one part of the mall, the cookie vendor selling a lot of Christmas cookies when he saw Blondie walk into the bakery.

"Oh, no. Not you." he groaned.

"Hi, me again!" greeted Blondie. "I'd like to sample your finest cookies, please. Wanted to see if each of them are just right."

"After the last time you pestered me, no more samples." grouched the cookie vendor. "You want some cookies? You've gotta pay for them."

As he spoke, an egg landed in front of him and popped open, revealing a large amount of cash.

"CO CO COCO." said Coco, who had laid the egg.

* * *

At another part of the mall, the rest of the Foster's Gang, Raven and Crystal arrived at the Santa Claus Meet & Greet Experience, where the kids chanted. "Santa! Santa! Santa!"

"Santa, can you get me a football?" a boy called out.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" chortled the store Santa as he made his grand entrance.

"Santa, I love you!" cried a little girl.

As she heard the kids' cheers and praise, Raven became uneasy and slowly walked away. That is, until Bloo called out. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Far far away from here." replied Raven.

"I'm sorry, but don't you wanna meet Santa?" asked Wilt, whom Raven sadly looked at, and dropped her head, saying. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Mac.

"I just can't, all..._WAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

As Raven slipped, a blast of dark magic shot out of her hand, ricocheted through the mall, then finally...hitting the store Santa as the kids gasped in shock...and started to cry.

Crystal gasped as well, covering her mouth.

"What happened?" asked Apple as she and the other girls caught up with them.

"You hurt Santa Claus!" sobbed the manager, pointing at Raven. "You've ruined Christmas for everyone! You'll never set foot in this mall again!"

Then, he ran away, bawling as the crying kids pointed at Raven, who became horrified with what she has just done and hurried out of the mall, hiding her tears as her friends watched.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_*-"A Christmas Carol"_ has been adapted many times over the years...in the movies, on TV, and in the books.**


	5. A Blue Christmas for Everyone

**Author's Note:  
**

**When you get to Mac's walk home, this is where you play the song _"I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You" _from _"A Year Without a Santa Claus." _It really brings out the emotions in you. I should know.**

* * *

"Come on, Raven. It wasn't that bad." assured Mac as he knocked on her door back at Ever After High.

Raven had locked herself up in her room and she wouldn't come out.

"It _was _that bad!" she said. "You saw what happened back there."

"I'm sorry but it was just an accident." said Wilt.

Bloo let out a scoff. "Pfft, that place was a dump anyway."

"Bloo, you're not helping." said Mac.

"No, he's right." Raven said from inside. "And so is Scrooge. Christmas is nothing but a humbug."

"Raven, you don't mean that." said Apple.

"Apple! If you guys want me to feel better, then just leave me alone. Please."

As they heard her sobbing outside, the Foster's Gang and the girls realized there was nothing else they could do for Raven.

"Keep Christmas in your own way," sneered Imaginary Scrooge as he walked away. "That's what I say."

"You know, for once, he's right." said Blondie.

* * *

Everyone was silent as they headed to the secret door, where, as the Foster's Gang walked inside, Eduardo turned to the girls, sniffling. "I only wanted to help Senorita Cuervo."

Apple patted him, saying. "We all did."

Once the secret door had been closed, the girls sadly looked at each other, then noticed Headmaster Grimm staring out at them, then sadly shook his head, and walked away as Giles sadly watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, on his way home from Foster's through the snowy night, Mac noticed some lit houses, where inside, each family was either telling Christmas stories, trimming the tree, singing Christmas carols, lighting the Hanukkah menorah, and sitting down together for dinner.

As he watched from outside, Mac's heart sank at the thought of Raven isolating herself at Christmas.

* * *

At the same time, at her bedroom back at the Winter Palace at Ever After, Crystal was telling her dad all about what happened at the mall.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Crystal. "It was a disaster. And what's worse is that we won't be allowed in the mall again after what Raven did. And I've only been in there for just one day."

"But it was just an accident, wasn't it?" asked the Snow King.

"Not how Raven saw it." replied Crystal. "She even went so far as to lock herself up in her own room."

"Well, perhaps it's for the best." said the Snow King.

"What are you saying?" asked Crystal.

"It's like you said, 'Sometimes, the holidays aren't for everyone.'" recalled the Snow King.

"I know that." said Crystal. "But now, I...I just don't know what I was thinking."

Her father placed his hand on her shoulder, saying. "Listen, kiddo. You and your friends mean well. But Raven just needs some time to herself. Maybe things will work out next year."

"But what about tomorrow?" asked Crystal.

The Snow King raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve." explained Crystal.

"Oh." said the Snow King. "Well, with or without Raven, we'll try to make the best of tomorrow. Now, into bed with you."

Once Crystal did as she was told, her father turned off her lamp on her bedside, kissed her on the forehead, and walked over to the door, saying softly. "Sleep tight, my little snow angel."

Then, he slowly closed the door.

But Crystal didn't go directly to sleep. Instead, she picked up her MirrorPhone, looked under her photos app, and found one with Raven alongside the Foster's Gang and the other girls.

"Don't worry, Raven. We're not giving up on you just yet."

Crystal stared at the photo until she dirfted off to sleep.


	6. Bringing No Joy to the World

Female Narrator: 'Twas the early night before Christmas, and all through the royal house,

Male Narrator: Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

* * *

"Target sighted." snickered Northwind.

As quiet as a mouse, which he shapeshifted into, he crept into Crystal's room through an open window and up to her bedside, carefully picking up her wand.

But as he did, Crystal started to groan. But she wasn't getting out of bed. She just tossed and turned.

Northwind quietly let out a sigh of relief and scurried out of Crystal's room, and up to the roof, where Jackie asked. "Well, did you get it?"

"_Hex_ yeah, I did." replied Northwind as he held up Crystal's wand, which Jackie snatched, exclaiming. "Yes!"

Northwind transformed back to his old self as she added. "Now, to bring in the Big Chill."

* * *

Female Narator: The snowy siblings returned to Foster's, where Jackie stared, in a cold mood,  
At the warm and colorful lights below in the neighborhood.

* * *

"Just look at them down there," she snarled with a sneer. "Dreaming of a very merry Christmas."

"I like to dream of a merry Christmas." Northwind said dreamily.

"Well, they won't," said Jackie. "And neither will you once I turn this wonderland into a wasteland!"

She pointed Crystal's wand up towards the sky, where the clouds came together, darkening the sky under its power, and began to chant.

_A storm of snow shall prevail!_  
_Tomorrow, Santa Claus will fail!_  
_Now go with a curse, serve me well!_  
_'Round and 'round the world, cast my spell!_


	7. A Frozen Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

**Cue "Snow Day" from "Horton Hears a Who" by John Powell.**

* * *

The sound of a ringing phone woke Mac up.

Rousing wearily, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mac! It's Crystal!"

"Crystal? How'd you know my num..."

"Never mind that!" interrupted Crystal. "Have you looked outside?"

Mac hopped out of his bed and hurried to the window, where, in shock, he saw a huge blizzard blowing outside.

"What happened?" he asked through the phone.

"I'll explain everything when you get to Foster's." said Crystal.

Mac peeked out of his room, where he could see his mom and brother, Terrence watching the news.

"I'll be there in 15...20 minutes, tops." he said, then hung up the phone.

* * *

"A snowstorm on Christmas Eve?" said Mac's mom as she saw the weather report on TV "Oh, this is terrible. I better make some calls."

As she hurried to the phone, Mac tiptoed past her and towards the door, when Terrence spotted him.

"Where do you think you're going, stupid?" he asked.

"Uh...just needed to run some last-minute errands." Mac fibbed as he hurried out the door.

"Not on my watch." snarled Terrence, for he knew what his little brother was really doing.

* * *

Mac had just gotten downstairs and was about to head to Foster's when he heard his brother call out, "You're not fooling anyone, nerd!"

But on the way, Terrence slipped on the snow and slid down the stairs, landing on more snow, which gave Mac the opportunity to make a run for it before he could get up.

* * *

Meanwhile at Foster's, Crystal watched helplessly as the storm blew harder.

"Crystal, whatever after are we going to do about this weather?" asked Ashlynn.

"I'm sorry," replied Crystal. "But without my wand, there's nothing I can do."

"I'm sorry, too," added Wilt. "But this is not the kind of Christmas Eve I had in mind."

"How do you think we feel?" asked Bloo.

He and the others had gathered around the fireplace in Duchess's room to keep warm.

Imaginary Scrooge did not join them nor did he shiver in the cold unlike Duchess, who asked. "Why'd I let a bunch of paupers like you into my room, I'll never know."

"Because you're one of the few imaginary friends who has a fireplace in their room." reminded Briar.

"Touché." said Duchess.

Just then, Mac hurried inside the room and shut the door behind him.

"Mac you are a sight for cold eyes." said Apple.

"What's going on out there?" asked Mac.

"I don't know." shrugged Crystal. "Last thing I remember, my wand was on my bedside, and when I woke up..._POOF!"_

Suddenly, the windows were forced open by the wind, which blew the fire out, startling Eduardo, who hopped in Wilt's arm.

The tall imaginary friend struggled to keep his balance, only to topple on Coco, who tried to get out his way, only to bump into Imaginary Scrooge.

"You know," said Mac as he and Crystal use their strength to close the window. "I just can't help but think that what happened yesterday was all my fault."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mac." said Crystal as she gently stroked his hair.

"You were just trying to be a good friend to Raven." added Ashlynn.

"We all were." added Apple.

* * *

Male Narrator: As he and his friends watch Maddie relit the fire, Mac realized there was only one thing to do, as if an idea was starting to light up.

Brooke: Literally.

* * *

"We have to get to the North Pole!" he announced.

"What?" said Bloo.

"We have to get to the North Pole and see if Raven's on Santa's list." explained Mac.

"But it's already Christmas Eve." reminded Briar. "And even if we get there, Santa will be too busy to help us."

"And even if you do get to the North Pole," added Duchess. "How do you expect to ride a winged horse-drawn sleigh around the world unnoticed?"

"As much as I regret to say this," said Imaginary Scrooge. "Madame Picasso has a point."

That didn't stop Coco, for she sat down and laid an egg, which opened to reveal a Santa suit.

"Of course!" said Wilt. "One of us will dress up as Santa all the way to the North Pole so nobody will notice."

"But who's gonna play Santa?" asked Briar.

"Ooo, ooo, I will! I will!" said Eduardo as he rose his big claw while jumping up and down.

Crystal chuckled. "Thanks for volunteering, Eduardo, but I know someone else who'll play a convincing Santa."

As she whipped out her MirrorPhone, Crystal and the others hardly noticed Faybelle eavesdropping on their conversation.


	8. Dashing Through the Storm

Inside the stables, Mac and his friends hooked up eight pegasi to the sleigh while Briar helped the Snow King with the Santa suit.

"So, let me get this straight," he said. "You want me to dress up as this Santa Claus fellow all the way to the North Pole so the kids out there won't realize we're actually on a mission to see if Raven's on the list."

"That's about it, sir." replied Ashlynn.

"And this oughta do the trick." added Brair as she put the Santa hat on top of the Snow King, then took a step back and marveled, along with Ashlynn and Crystal, at how he looked.

"You know," said Crystal. "With the coat and hat, he really does look like St. Nick."

* * *

Brooke; Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the MirrorPhone. Mood, neighborhood? Trick, Nick? Don't these rhymes sound familiar to you?

Male Narrator: Hmm, possibly.

Female Narrator: But that's another Christmas story.

* * *

Maddie looked in on this as well.

"Hmm, call me mad." she said. "But doesn't Santa have a long beard or something?"

As Maddie spoke, the Snow King's beard magically grew a bit longer.

"You're right, Maddie." said a voice. "Santa _does _have a long beard."

The gang turned to see Faybelle leaning against the stable door.

"Faybelle, what are you doing here?" asked Mac.

"Just thought I'd bring some that Christmas magic along for the trip." replied Faybelle.

"I'm sorry, Faybelle, but aren't you on the naughty list or something?" asked Wilt.

"Oh, please." said Faybelle. "If I _was _on the naughty list, would I do...this?"

She aimed at the sleigh, which transformed into a large one, while turning the pegasi into reindeer.

When Apple looked closer at them, one of the reindeer...neighed.

"Well, that's a step in the right direction." she said.

"Yeah, I guess we'll give you points for that." added Mac.

"Ah, but that, my half-pint friend, is just the tip of the iceberg." said Faybelle. "You wouldn't last a mintue getting past this storm to the North Pole in those rags. How about something a little more festive, convenient, and warmer?"

She aimed again, this time, clothing the Foster's Gang and the girls with green elf hats and collars.

"Well, Santa could use all the help he could get, right?" said Crystal.

"No way!" shouted Bloo, who took off his hat and collar. "I am not wearing this."

"Come on, Bloo." said Mac. "We have to wear these so no one will realize what we're doing."

But Bloo just crossed his arms and said. "No, I refuse to wear it."

"CO CO CO?" asked Coco.

"Because it looks goofy and stupid, that's why not." answered Bloo.

"I concur," agreed Imaginary Scrooge as he took off _his _elf hat and collar, and walked over to the sleigh. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing this foolish costume."

"There is a Grumpy in your mom's story, isn't there, Apple?" asked Briar as she and the others hopped into the sleigh.

Apple shrugged and replied. "I'll ask her when we get back."

Once everyone was on board, Coco stood in front of the sleigh as if she was a flight attendant.

"CO COCO, COCOCO. COCO COCO CO COCO CO." she greeted.

* * *

"Pfft, birds." said Jackie as she and Northwind watched via binoculars up on the roof balcony. "You can't understand a word they're saying."

"I can't understand anything." said Northwind.

"That's because you have snow for brains, stupid." snarled Jackie, who looked through the binoculars as a ramp appeared.

* * *

Faybelle, who had conjured the ramp, landed on the sleigh, between Mac and Bloo, who asked. "And what makes you think you're coming?"

Faybelle shrugged as she said. "Well, it's...not like I'm in it for the presents or anything."

"Mm-hmm." said Mac, not buying it.

Crystal scrolled through her MirrorPhone until she found what she was looking for and pointed it at her dad, saying. "Here, say this."

"Really?" said the Snow King. "OK."

He, then, turned his secpter into a whip and cracked it.

Upon hearing the sound, the reindeer-pegasi started to run towards the ramp as the Snow King a.k.a Santa Claus called out. _"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! __On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!"_

"What the hex?" said Jackie, upon hearing the Snow King chant. _"To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! __Now, dash away! Dash away! Dash away, all!"_

And dash away the reindeer-pegasi did, up the ramp out of the stables and into the snowy sky, passing Jackie and Northwind.

* * *

At one of the neighborhood houses, a little boy worriedly sat by the window when he caught a glimpse of something flying up in the sky.

"Santa!" he exclaimed.

All the other kids in their houses noticed the sleigh, called out and waved to Santa, who was really the Snow King, who turned to Crystal, who motioned for him to use the Santa call, which he did.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

* * *

Jackie fumed in rage as she saw the sleigh disappear through the clouds.

She transformed into a snowy owl and took flight, calling out. "Come on!"

Northwind turned into a snowy owl and took flight as well, catching up with his sister.


	9. Down to the North Pole

Male Narrator: Unaware they were being followed, our heroes in disguise rode their sleigh past the snowstorm...

Female Narrator:...while marveling at the many places Santa plans to visit.

Brooke: Who knew Santa makes the trip around the world in one night.

Maddie: Hat-tastic, right?

Wilt: I'm sorry, but who's Maddie talking to?

Briar: She thinks she can talk to narrators.

Bloo: Narrators? What are we, in some kind of stupid storybook?

Brooke: In this case, Bloo, you are, just like in the last three stories.

Female Narrator: Brooke.

Male Narrator: You know better than to interfere with the story.

Brooke: I know, but one of them's gotta find out sooner or later.

* * *

As the sleigh kept going, Mac looked back, only to see nothing but the blustering snow.

"Still feel guilty about leaving Raven behind?" asked Crystal, whom Mac turned to and replied. "Yeah."

"You're not the only one, Mac." said Apple. "We all feel the same way."

"But once we get some answers at the North Pole," added Crystal, placing her hands on Mac's shoulders. "We'll make sure Raven has the best Christmas ever after."

Mac smiled a bit.

"And speaking of the North Pole," said Faybelle. "We're about to make our descent."

There, in front of the sleigh, stood a large candy cane pole holding a sign that says _"Down This Way to the North Pole."_

As the sleigh rode down the hill, Faybelle transformed the reindeer back into pegasi.

Eduardo held on tight to Wilt while the others saw many yellow lights glowing in front of them through the fog, which cleared up, revealing...the North Pole, a bustling village filled with workshops where every Christmas toy was made.

Farther into the center of town, the Foster's Gang stared in awe at a large Christmas tree with a tunnel at the bottom, which the elves walked through with their hard work.

"It's so beautiful." exclaimed Crystal, who marveled at the flickering lights surrounding the village.

"Yes. Yes, it is." agreed Imaginary Scrooge, who noticed the real reindeer flying past the sleigh, when one of them noticed the pegasi.

When one of the winged horses let out a snort, the reindeer flew off to catch up with the others...to the Big Workshop, where Santa resides.

"Now that's a palace." marveled the Snow King, who gave Crystal the reins while he takes off the Santa suit.

Like a car stopping in front of a hotel, Crystal drove the sleigh up to the front of the Big Workshop.

Upon landing, she and the others noticed a little elf standing by the front doors, to whom Crystal asked. "Are you the head elf?"

"A butler elf, actually." he replied, walking up to the sleigh. "How can I, Elfin, be of assistance?"

"We understand this is a busy night for you guys," said Crystal, who had just gotten off the sleigh and knelt down to be at Elfin's level. "But we need to see Santa right away. It's _fairy, fairy _important."

"If that's OK with you." added Wilt.


	10. Meeting the Real Santa

"Mr. C will be with you momentarily." said Elfin as he showed the Foster's Gang into a waiting room, complete with a couch, fireplace, a tray of milk & cookies, and, of course, a Christmas tree.

"Oooh." they all exclaimed upon seeing the rustic architecture.

"If Blondie were here," said Briar as she sat comfortably on the couch. "She'd say this is just right."

Crystal, Ashlynn, Apple and the Snow King looked out the window, where they could see more elves wrapping up what those in town made.

"I gotta admit." said Crystal. "This is much more colorful than back home."

"And yet," added Imaginary Scrooge, who looked in on this as well. "All this reminds me of my days as Fezziwig's apprentice."

"You've only been imagined for a few days." reminded Ashlynn.

Meanwhile, Maddie examined the cookie tray. Next to it was a little sign, which she read _"Eat Me. _Well, don't mind if I do."

But before she could take a cookie, Bloo snatched away the tray, saying. "Back off, Maddie! Those cookies are mine."

To prove his point, he selfishly ate them all to himself when he heard Faybelle said. "And those presents are mine."

"I called first dibs!" said Bloo as he lunged at one of the presents that were under the Christmas tree, only to tussle with Faybelle.

"I'm sorry, but is that any way to behave in front of Santa?" asked Wilt.

"Sí." agreed Eduardo. "What would Santa say if he sees this?"

"Well, I'd say 'Naughty, naughty, naughty.'" said a familiar voice, causing Faybelle to let go one of the presents that was firmly grasped by Bloo, who stumbled into the couch.

A big, round jolly man entered the waiting room, adding, "And I'm pretty sure one of you is in one of my lists."

The girls could not believe what they saw with their own eyes.

"Oh, my..." began Apple.

"...Fairy Godmother..." continued Crystal.

"It's him!" continued Ashlynn.

"The real Santa Claus!" concluded Briar.

Crystal hurried to Santa.

"Wow! I can't believe it's really you." she said. "I mean...the real you, not the imaginary yous."

Santa chuckled softly. "Well, it's very nice to meet you too, Miss..."

"Winter!" said Crystal as she shook Santa's hand. "Crystal Winter, daughter of the Snow King and Queen."

Santa raised an eyebrow. "Snow King?"

He looked at Crystal's father, who smiled and chuckled sheepishly, then cleared his throat to Faybelle, who turned to his beard back to its original length.

"Uh, that's Faybelle for ya." he explained. "Helpful in her _fairy..._odd way."

"But, if you ask me," said Mac. "She's really in it for the presents."

"Speaking of presents," said Santa as he walked over to Mac and knelt down in front of him. "I see you got the underwear I brought you last Christmas, Mac."

Briar raised an eyebrow. "Underwear?"

"Uh...long story." replied Mac.

Apple cleared her throat.

"Santa, we know how _fairy _busy you are since it's Christmas Eve," she said. "But we really need your help."

"Of course, my dear." replied Santa. "With what?"

"Not _what, _Your...Jolliness." said Briar. "With _whom."_

"With whom?" repeated Santa.

"You see, sir," began Mac. "We tried to help our friend, Raven, the Evil Queen's daughter, find the Christmas spirit."

"But we only made her more sad than an empty treapot." added Maddie.

"So we thought we come here and see if Senorita Cuervo is on the Naughty or Nice list." concluded Eduardo.

"Excuse me?" said Santa.

"Santa, we know the List Room is off limits to visitors like us," said Crystal. "But can you, at least, make one exception? Please? For Raven?"

At first, Santa hesitated at the thought of showing the Foster's Gang the Naughty and Nice list, but upon seeing the looks on most of their faces, he let out a sigh.

"Well, it's against my better judgement, but in this case..."


	11. Not on the List

Santa led the Foster's Gang to the List Room, where the Naughty and Nice lists were hung from the ceiling.

"Oooh." repeated the Foster's Gang.

"So, this is where you check 'em twice?" asked Briar.

"Yep," replied Santa as he walked over to the levers. "Once in the morning, once at night."

One push of the lever on the right and the Naughty List came rolling down to the floor

Mac looked through the list, hoping to find Raven's name.

"Let's see, Raven Queen, Raven Queen...Her name's not in there."

"Then, she must be on the Nice list." suggested Wilt.

Santa pushed the lever on the left, sending the Nice list rolling down.

One look of it and...

"Nope, her name's not in here either." said Maddie.

"Rip-off artist!" shouted Bloo.

"I beg your pardon?" said Santa.

"You dare put me on the Naughty list again?" ranted Bloo, who pointed at his name, which was, in fact, on the list.

"Well, from what I've seen, you've haven't been very nice to your friends or anyone else for that matter." explained Santa. "So unless you changed your ways, I'm afraid you're still naughty."

Upon hearing this, Bloo became steaming mad. "Rip-off art..."

"Bloo, you are not doing that again!" interrupted Mac. "Especially on Christmas Eve."

"Wait a spell." said Ashlynn. "Our names aren't on the list either."

"But if we're not on the Nice list or on the Naughty list," said Briar. "Then, that means..."

"CO CO CO CO CO." realized Coco.

"What?" gasped Apple.

"Well, because your world is so much different from ours..." said Wilt.

"And because our calendar isn't the same as yours..." added Briar.

"And if we came from that secret door," added Crystal. "Does that mean..."

"I'm afraid so, my dear." Santa sadly said as he pulled the levers back, which made the Naughty and Nice lists roll back up. "I'm sorry I could've been more helpful to you."

"It's OK, Santa." replied Mac. "We were just trying to make Christmas special for Raven. Because she deserves better from us than what she got from her mom."

The Snow King kneeled down and placed a hand on Mac's shoulder.

"You did all you could do, son." he said.

Just then, everyone heard the sound of a clock striking eleven.

"Seems our parting moment is at hand." said Imaginary Scrooge as he looked at his pocket watch.

Crystal sadly sighed. "Scrooge is right. We should be heading home."

Eduardo sniffled at the thought of Raven not having a Merry Christmas.

Wilt comforted him as they and the others started to walk out of the List Room.

Only Apple stayed behind as she told Santa. "From what Headmaster Grimm told them, Raven never got to spellebrate any of the holidays back in our world because the Evil Queen wanted her to be like herself."

"Must've been a hard life for her." said Santa.

"It was." replied Apple. "But just because Raven was destined to be evil, it doesn't mean she has to become her mom."

"What do you mean?" asked Santa.

"A long time ago, I always wanted Raven to become the Evil Queen," explained Apple. "But now...I just don't think it's in her. Raven's heart is just too good. And she does deserve better than what she got, just like Mac said."

As she walked back to her friends, Santa said. "You know what I love most about Christmas? It's not about the presents or the fancy lights and decorations. It's about the caring and loving."

"And what's that got to do with Christmas?" asked Faybelle.

"Don't you see? You all care about Raven because you love her." replied Santa. "And you would do anything to make her happy."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have anything to give Raven." said Wilt.

"Except for your friendship." said Santa. "There's no greater gift than that, now, is there?"

The Foster's Gang looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, you're right about one thing." said Briar. "But we're still not on the list."

Santa smiled. "Who says you're not on the list?"

He pushed the levers again, which made the Naughty and Nice lists roll back down.

Ashlynn squealed with delight when she saw her name now put on the Nice list.

"Spelltacular!" exclaimed Maddie. "We're all on the Nice list!"

"Including Senorita Cuervo!" added Eduardo, who pointed at Raven's name, which was now on the list as well.

"Well, almost everyone." said Santa, who motioned at Faybelle, who just found her name...on the Naughty list.

Apparently, she's done some dirty deeds herself.

"Figures."

"Thank you, Santa." Apple said while hugging Santa. "You've just made Christmas even more _fable-ous _for all of us."

Santa chuckled heartily again. "Well, if you're happy, my dear, I'm sure your friend will be too."

He, then, called out to...

"Elfin!"

"I was just on my way to get you, sir." said the little butler elf as he walked inside the List Room.

"Well, since you're here," said Santa as he pulled out an instant camera from inside his suit and gave it to Elfin. "Could you take a photo of all of us?"

"Of course, sir." replied Elfin.

Once the Foster's Gang scooched in with Santa, he took the photo, which came out of the printer.

"Excellent." said Santa, upon seeing the photo. "Have this put into a locket, wrap it, and put it with the other gifts."

"Yes, sir. I shall get right on it." replied Elfin.

But as he started to leave the List Room, he added. "Oh, before I forget, sir, there are two more visitors here to see you."

"Two more visitors?" repeated Briar. "We weren't expecting two more visitors."

Crystal gasped in shock and realization. "Unless..."

"Crystal?"

Before Mac could ask what's wrong, Crystal fled from the List Room and down to the stair landing, where she saw, standing in the foyer...

"Jackie! Northwind!"

"So, you manage to brave our little snowstorm, eh, Princess?" sneered Jackie.

"Your little snowstorm?" repeated Santa as he and the Foster's Gang walked down the stairs. "What are you going on about?"

"Look, Jackie!" said Northwind. "It's him, the real Santa Claus."

"And _this..._" added Jackie as she walked up the stairs. "...must be the infamous Foster's Gang."

"Infamous?" repeated Bloo. "Don't you mean 'famous?'"

"You're not that famous, Bloofus." said Faybelle.

"Well, famous or not," said Jackie. "I've got one thing to say; this is all your fault!"

"I'm sorry, but how is this our fault?" asked Wilt.

"Ever since you mentioned Christmas," said Jackie. "We've all been put into overtime at the Winter Palace to make this 'the most magical holiday ever after.'"

"Well, it is, isn't it?" asked Northwind.

"No, it isn't!" shouted Jackie. "And it keeps getting worse with all the endless lights & decorations and all these stupid Christmas carols. _'Jingle Bells' _this, _'Silent Night' _that...I've had it! So, I decided to take matters into my own hands...with this!"

Crystal gasped when she saw that Jackie pulled out...

"My wand!"

"So, it was you!" realized Mac. "You casted that storm into the world to keep Santa from doing his annual errands."

"I'm sorry, but if Blondie were here, she'd say 'This is so not just right.'" said Wilt.

"Si, no bueno." agreed Eduardo.

"CO CO CO." agreed Coco.

"But why would you do this?" asked Apple.

"Because if I can't have a Merry Christmas," explained Jackie. _"NOBODY ELSE CAN!"_

Having heard enough, Santa said. "Jackie Frost, for committing this heinous and selfish act, you and your brother are hereby put on the Naughty list!"

_"NOOOOOOO!" _cried Northwind, who fell on his knees. "And I was going to ask for a present from you!"

"Now, you know how we feel." said Bloo.

"Spare us the punishments, old man." snarled Jackie. "Your days of spreading 'joy to the world' are over. So are the Snow Princess and her little sidekicks!"

Having transformed into a polar bear, she lunged at Santa and the Foster's Gang.


	12. Christmas Advice

Meanwhile, Raven had eventually left her room at Ever After High and into Foster's, where, with Nevermore by her side, she walked over to Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco's room.

Raven hesitated at first, but Nevermore gave her a nudge to knock on the door, which she did.

"Guys? It's me." Raven called out, then opened the door. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I know you were just trying to..."

But she cut herself short upon seeing the room empty and dark.

"Guys?"

* * *

Raven and Nevermore looked everywhere, even in the foyer, where Nevermore sniffed around the Christmas tree while Raven asked One Eye Cy and Fluffer Nutter, two of the imaginary friends if they had seen her friends.

"Sorry, Raven." replied One Eye Cy. "We haven't seen them."

"None of us have seem them all day." added Fluffer Nutter.

Raven groaned. "Where are they?"

Just then, there was a knock at the front doors. Could it really be them?

Raven hurried to the door and opened it, only to let in a blowing gust of snow.

_"RAVEN, CLOSE THE DOORS!" _shouted Fluffer Nutter as she was blown away.

Raven and Nevermore used their strength to close off the powerful wind.

"Some Christmas Eve this turned out to be, huh?" asked Jackie Khones.

Already panting from having to close the doors, Raven sadly sighed. "Yep."

"Raven, could you give me a hand, darling?" asked Madame Foster at the left corner.

"Oh, of course." replied Raven, who sat down next to the little old woman, who put some yarn through her hands.

"I know what you're going through, my dear." said Madame Foster as she resumed knitting. "Oh, yes, yes, I do. You see, every child that celebrates Christmas goes through it at one time or another."

"Really?" asked Raven.

"Your parents did, your friends did, my Frankie did, even _I _did." replied Madame Foster. "Unfortunately, it seems to be a rite of passage for young people. But, don't you worry. It may seem bad now, but you will feel fine about it soon. It's only a matter of time before the truth makes itself clear."

As she spoke, Raven saw that Madame Foster knitted the yarn right out of her hands.

"Oh, my. It seems I've run out." she said. "Well, I better go fetch some more. I sure hope Gassy Gus finally aired out my sewing room. I simply must finish this up tonight. Now, you run along, sweetie. We'll see you and your friends tomorrow."

Madame Foster led Raven and Nevermore back through the secret door and into Ever After High.

"You have a nice Christmas Eve now, dearie."

Once she closed the door, Raven sighed, which caught Blondie's attention.

"You feeling just right, Raven?" she asked.

"A little, Blondie." replied Raven. "I was looking for Mac, Apple and the others. Have you seen them?"

"No, I haven't." Blondie replied back. "Unless you try finding them at the North Pole."

"They're _WHAT?!" _Raven said in shock.

"Or at least that's where I think they are." added Blondie.

But Raven didn't hear that last part. She and Nevermore flew out of Foster's and into the snowy sky.


	13. To the Tip-Top to Be Dumped

Back at the North Pole, Jackie and Northwind, who had transformed into a polar bear as well, pushed the sleigh, with the Foster's Gang and Santa tied up inside, up to a cliff.

"I'm sorry, but this is not OK!" said Wilt.

"I agree." said Santa. "Naughty children like you don't get any presents."

Once she and Northwind transformed back to their normal selves, Jackie replied. "Nobody cares about your stupid presents."

"I do." said Northwind.

_"NO, YOU DON'T!" _shouted Jackie. "And I'll see that no one else does."

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven rode Nevermore through the storm.

The snow kept on blowing, but Raven was determined to get to her friends.

"Come on, girl! Faster!" she urged her dragon, who flapped her wings as fast as she could.

* * *

"You can't stop Christmas from coming, Jackie." pleaded Crystal. "You just can't."

"I can and I will!" said Jackie as she shoved a _"Do Not Open Until Christmas" _sticker onto Crystal's mouth, which made the sleigh fall off the cliff.

"Merry Christmas...not!" Jackie cackled as she and Northwind transformed back into snowy owls and flew off.

"No! No, no, no!" cried Wilt as he tried to break free from his bounds, which he did and tried to reach the ledge, but it was too far.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Wilt leapt out of the sleigh and grabbed a hold of the ledge while his feet caught the sleigh runners, unknowingly bumping the sleigh into the cliff wall.

Coco quickly laid an egg, which contained a hand file, which she used to free herself and the others from their bounds, while Imaginary Scrooge looked down...and let out a blood curdling scream, for he saw it was a straight plummet to certain death.

Once Coco freed Crystal from her bounds, she remove the sticker from her mouth and tried to unbind her father and Mac while calling out to...

"Wilt, I hope your one arm holds out!"

"I'm sorry, but if Farrah were here, I'd wish for another arm!" Wilt called back.

"There you are!" called a voice.

To everyone's surprise, it was...

"Raven? What are you doing here?" asked Mac.

"Looking for you." replied Raven. "What were _you _doing here?"

"Seeing if you were on the Nice list." explained Briar.

"CO CO CO?" added Coco. "CO CO CO CO."

Raven couldn't believe what she heard.

"You...you flew all this way to prove I was good? For me?"

"Well, you can thank Santa for that." said Apple, motioning over to Santa, to whom Raven gasped upon seeing.

"Hi." she greeted shyly.

Santa smiled back. "Why, he...whoa!"

Just then, the sleigh jolted.

From where he was hanging, Wilt saw that the ledge was starting to crack.

"Uh, hate to ruin the moment," Faybelle said to Raven, whom she flew to once Coco filed her free. "But if you have some time to save us from a thousand-foot death trap..._NOW WOULD BE IT!"_

"Spare me, Spirits," prayed Imaginary Scrooge, for he feared this was the end. "And I will honor Christmas in my heart and try to keep it all the year."

"Raven, hurry!" pleaded Mac.

"I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future." Imaginary Scrooge prayed on as Nevermore helped lifted the sleigh from the bottom. "The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that my friends had taught me."

As he prayed, Coco tapped on him and pointed...at the clifftop, where the sleigh was safely and gently pushed forward by Nevermore, whom, once landed, Raven got down from, receiving a huge hug from her friends, who thanked her for saving their lives, when they heard the sound of Santa clearing his throat.

"Foster's Gang, with your hearts so bright," he asked with a smile. "Will you deliver the presents tonight?"

The Foster's Gang looked at each other and smiled.

"Santa, we'd be honored." Apple said with a curtsy.

Nevermore let out a roar, which was responded back by three more dragons that had followed her and Raven from the Ever After High stables to the North Pole; Braebyrn, Crumpets, and Herowing.


	14. Santa's Little Helpers on the Job

"All right, team, listen up." Crystal said through her earpiece that Coco had laid while aboard the sleigh with her father. "We'll have to split up and deliver our share of the load to all four corners of the globe. We'll meet back at Foster's once everyone's delivered their presents."

"Sounds like a plan." Raven called from _her _headpiece.

_"Sí, excelente." _agreed Eduardo from Apple's earpiece.

"Hat-tastic idea." Maddie added from _her _headpiece.

* * *

Female Narator: So, all through this Christmas night,  
'Round the world, the Foster's Gang took flight...

Male Narator: ...to get the job done,  
Before the rise of the morning sun.

* * *

"I can't believe Nevermore didn't bother to bring another dragon for me." complained Faybelle as she flew through China trying to carry her heavy sack of presents, which Bloo tossed into each house, grabbing one tray of fortune cookies after another, saying. "And what good are these stupid cookies?"

He crumbled one of them and read the fortune that was inside of it.

_"You'll wake the town with a loud ring? _What kind of message is tha..."

_BONG!_

Bloo and Faybelle had smacked face-first into a nearby gong, which woke up all of China with its loud ring, as the fortune had predicted.

"Is it Christmas morning already?" somebody asked in Chinese.

* * *

Elsewhere, in London, while helping Briar, Ashlynn and Wilt with the presents aboard Herowing, Imaginary Scrooge marveled at the London Eye.

"So much as changed since I was gone." he said.

"You've only been imagined for a few days." repeated Briar.

* * *

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" chortled the Snow King as he and Crystal rode the sleigh through New York City with their presents.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Eduardo called out as he and Apple soared through Mexico aboard Braebyrn with _their _presents.

* * *

"And a Happy New Chapter Day to all!" Maddie blurted as she and Coco soared through Hawaii aboard Crumpets with _their_ presents.

"CO, COCO." groaned Coco, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Aboard Nevermore, as he and Raven delivered their presents onto California, Mac said. "Raven, I'm really sorry about the day before. We were just trying to help make Christmas special for you and..."

Before he could continue, Raven placed an arm on his shoulder, smiled and said. "With you as my friends, I couldn't ask for a better Christmas gift."

Mac smiled back.

Once Raven let the last present float down, she said. "Nevermore, take us home!"

And she did...back to Foster's...

* * *

...where Jackie growled in frustation upon seeing the Foster's Gang through the binoculars.

"There's no getting rid of them!" she fumed, tossing them away.

"But at least, we're going to get presents from them." said Northwind, who called out. "Hey, over here! Can I get a present from you guys?"

Unlike her idiot brother, Jackie would do anything to keep the Foster's Gang from saving Christmas.

Looking down at the snowy ground below, she pulled out Crystal's wand and took aim.


	15. Christmas Eve Battle

**Author's Note:**

**Cue "The Avalanche" from "The Tigger Movie" by Harry Gregson-Williams via YouTube. It really helps set up the climax.**

* * *

"Yay!" cheered Maddie as she and her friends flew towards Foster's. "We saved Christmas for everyone, and just enough time for our...What the _hex _is that?!"

At the moment, the snow was rising up from the ground to the stormy sky, forming a colossal dragon, which roared as Crystal and the Foster's Gang stared in shock and horror.

Upon seeing them getting closer to the house as thunder began to strike, Jackie snickered evilly and ordered. "Take them down!"

As the dragon prepared to take aim under her command, Crystal drove the sleigh up to the sky just before the beast blasted snow and icicles...onto Herowing, flinging Ashlynn, Briar, Wilt and Imaginary Scrooge towards the balcony railing, which they hung onto.

"What is it with bad guys and dragons?" asked Bloo as he and Faybelle tried to dodge the dragon's blasts, which knocked Coco and Maddie out of Crumpets.

"CO CO COOOOO!" replied Coco as she and Maddie floated down via umbrella, which Maddie held onto while hanging onto her feet.

The dragon, then, set its sights on...

"Apple!" cried Raven.

"Eduardo!" cried Mac.

They rode Nevermore to save their friends, only to be covered with them by the dragon's snowy blast.

"No!" cried Crystal.

"No is right," said Jackie, who, along with Northwind, landed in front of her. "As in...nobody's saving anybody!"

As more thunder struck, she pointed Crystal's wand up at the sky again, this time, opening a vortex as the Foster's Gang watched down below.

The Snow King noticed the sack of presents floating up towards the vortex.

"No!" he cried, trying to hold onto the sack.

* * *

Watching from the balcony railing, Wilt noticed some Christmas lights hanging from there, then called out to...

"Faybelle! Bloo! I've got a plan!"

* * *

"You've been pushing us around for too long, Crystal." sneered Jackie as she unhooked one of the straps with her foot. "Now your time is up!"

Four of the eight pegasi that were unstrapped flew away in terror, passing through the balcony, where Imaginary Scrooge had tied a line of Christmas lights around his waist, giving Wilt the nod to be thrown towards the sleigh, where Jackie went on aiming Crystal's wand at her, proclaiming, "And once I'm done with ol' Santa, as the true queen of winter..."

"No!" pleaded Crystal.

"I'll see to it that Christmas never comes again!"

But as Jackie could freeze Crystal, a loud battle cry caught her attention.

She turned around and saw Bloo, whom Faybelle dropped on her, causing the last of the pegasi to be unhooked and fly away as Imaginary Scrooge was flung past them, grabbing onto the front of the sleigh to keep from going into the vortex.

Crystal looked down to see Wilt, Briar and Ashlynn holding onto the light line.

"Behind you!" she hollered.

Wilt, Ashlynn and Briar looked back to see the dragon charging at them, gnashing its icicle teeth, startling Wilt, who stumbled over the balcony railing, only to be saved by Ashlynn and Briar, who caught his feet before he could get sucked into the vortex, while Wilt held onto the line.

Still gnashing its teeth, the dragon climbed up to the balcony, causing a clatter that woke the imaginary friends and Ever After High students inside the house.

* * *

While Jackie struggled to get him off her, Bloo reached for Crystal's wand, which he did, exclaiming "Aha!"

That was when Jackie had...

"Enough!"

...and tossed Bloo into the sleigh, which Imaginary Scrooge tried to hold onto while Wilt still held onto the light line, when he saw Jackie seething angrily at him and was about to take aim...

"This...ends...now?"

...only to realize she doesn't have Crystal's wand, which magically casted a curved ice slide, which Crystal and her father slid through with the sack of presents, calling out, "Merry Christmas!"

"And..." added Imaginary Scrooge as he caught hold of Jackie and Northwind's legs. "...a 'Bah, Humbug' to you!"

Once he threw them into the sleigh, Wilt pulled on the line, and Imaginary Scrooge, laughing triumphantly, came flying back to him, Briar and Ashlynn, who followed Crystal and her father down the slide just before the dragon closed in on them.

The Foster's Gang gathered around, relieved that Crystal and the others were all right until Mac asked. "Where's Bloo?"

* * *

Back at the sleigh, Northwind was helping up when he noticed a loose toy.

"Look, Jackie, a paddle ba..."

But Bloo grabbed it before he could, saying. "Get your own paddle..._BAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

The dragon was about to lunge at him, but Faybelle zoomed through, plucking Bloo from the sleigh, which the beast crashed into.

"No! _NOOOOOOOO!" _cried Jackie as she and the dragon were sucked into the vortex, along with Northwind, who wailed. _"I JUST WANTED A PRESENT FROM SANTAAAAAAAA!"_

The vortex began to close up, then exploded so brightly, the Foster's Gang had to cover their eyes.


	16. Presents All Around

Instead of blowing as it did earlier, the snow started to fall gracefully.

Crystal held out her hand, where one of the snowflakes landed, then turned her attention to Foster's, where everyone saw the whole thing from inside.

The front doors were suddenly burst open by...

"Mom!" exclaimed Crystal.

"Crystal!" gasped the Snow Queen as she rushed to her daughter, embracing her. "Oh, thank the pages you're all right."

The Snow King joined in the hug as well as everyone inside the house cheered, for the Foster's Gang actually saving Christmas, not just for them, but for the whole world.

The Foster's Gang looked at Crystal & her family, exchanging their smiles.

"Here you are, dearie." Madame Foster said to Raven, holding up a stocking with her name on it. "I finished it just in time."

Raven looked at her friends, who all gave her a nod to look inside.

She let out a sigh and put her hand inside the stocking, then gasped when she felt something.

Raven quick pulled out her hand, which held a note.

_"You're So Lucky to Have Friends Like Them."_ it said._ "Merry Christmas, with Love, Santa."_

As Raven read the note, Mac had pulled out a rectangular jewelry box from her stocking, opening it front of her, revealing a silver locket...with a framed photo of the Foster's Gang and Santa back from the North Pole.

"Merry Christmas, Raven." said Mac.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Raven tearfully wrapped her arms around him.

Mac comforted Raven as the others watched, feeling misty-eyed, when the sound of a cleared throat caught their attention.

It was Headmaster Grimm, who said. "If I may, I have a present for all of you. A few days ago, a certain imaginary friend told me that since there's a Valentine's Day in this world, why couldn't there a True Heart's Day in ours?"

"I'm sorry, Headmaster," began Wilt. "But are you saying..."

"Yes, Wilt." replied Headmaster Grimm, who, then, proclaimed to the rest of the gang. "After some careful thought and consideration, I am hereby reinstating True Heart's Day into the fairy tale calendar."

He turned back to Wilt, smiled and added. "Is that OK?"

Then, he gave him a wink.

Wilt smiled back.

* * *

"Hoo, hoo, that is dead on!" exclaimed Yogi Boo Boo, one of the imaginary friends who stood in line to receive his present from the Snow King, which was a pogo stick. "Just what I always wanted."

The Foster's Gang, having received their presents, watched from the porch as more of the imaginary friends and Ever After High students received their own.

"Well, this Christmas turned out to be just right." said Blondie.

"The fairest of them all." agreed Apple.

"If you think that's the best part," said Frankie. "Wait till you see what's on the dinner table."

"Uh, Frankie?" said Ashlynn, who saw that Frankie was about to take a sip of her hot cocoa. "I wouldn't drink if I were..."

But Frankie did...only to spit it out in disgust.

Apparently, it was Baba Yaga's cocoa that she drank.

"Blech! What did that teacher of yours put in there, mud?"

"That..." replied Raven. "...and also some pig's breath."

_"Fresh _pig's breath." added Faybelle.

While they were talking, Mac received a surprise kiss on the cheek...from Crystal.

"Wha..."

Before he could ask, Crystal motioned to the mistletoe that was hanging from one of Eduardo's horns.

* * *

From where he and his wife were, the Snow King chuckled when he saw that. "And she tells _us _to save the smooching for the fireside."

The Snow Queen chuckled as well as she and her husband continued handing out the presents.


	17. Joining in the Feast

On Christmas Day, everyone had gathered around the dining room table and marveled at the huge feast that laid in front of them.

"All right, everybody, dig in." said Frankie.

Before anyone could, however, Mr. Herriman said. "Wait! Somebody's not here."

"Who?" asked Frankie. "Who's not here? This place is packed."

Mac saw that the chair next to him was vacant.

He got down from his chair and walked out to the foyer, finding Raven and Nevermore staring at the Christmas tree, which he walked over to, asking. "You're not nervous about Christmas dinner, are you?"

Raven sighed and turned to face Mac, saying. "Back at Ever After, when it comes to holidays, like Christmas, there's hardly a spellebration at home, especially one with these many people...or imaginary friends, in this case. It's always been me and my parents. Nobody else."

Nevermore groaned softly at Raven, who stroked her, saying. "To me, the holidays are just another one of those come-and-go days."

"I know how that feels." replied Mac. "But as the Snow King said, we can make the best of it. Due to that storm yesterday, my mom had to call off Christmas dinner with those we invited. But here, I'm glad to have it at Foster's with my friends."

He took Raven's hand and added. "Including you."

Everyone watched as Mac led Raven inside the dining room and pulled out her chair, which she sat on.

At first, no one knew what to say. But Crystal did.

"Glad you could join us, Raven."

Once she saw Mac return to his seat next to her, Raven smiled at him and Apple, whom he sat next to and replied to Crystal. "Well, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Imaginary Scrooge clinked his glass with a spoon and made a toast. "A Merry Christmas to us all, my friends! God bless us!"

"God bless us!" everyone else replied as they rose their glasses.

"God bless us..." began Apple.

"...everyone." Raven and Mac said in unison, clinking their glasses with Apple's as the imaginary friends and students of Ever After High started to dine.

* * *

Male Narrator: So Christmas came and went for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Ever After High.

Female Narrator: It had been a joyous...

Brooke: ...and adventurous season for all our friends...

Santa Claus:..and to all a good night.


End file.
